Be my Kommissar
by Jeannine VL
Summary: I have really looked everywhere for another Kommieter fanfcition, because I read them all, so I decided to write one instead! This is a bit different, It focusses on the lives of Pieter and Liesel apart from the life of a-capella and DSM. I hope you enjoy it and bear in mind that this is my first ever fanfcition and it's most likely not going to be the best. Thank you and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It all happened extremely fast. The a-capella world championship was over, and so was Das Sound Machine's chance at redemption. In all her life, Liesel has never lost! Never...of course until the preppy Barden Bellas came along and changed the whole entire history and origin of the a-capella world with their sympathetic and sappy songs, patriotism and a variety of odly shaped girls, but hey, what can you do?

Now that the championships are over it is time for the members of Das Sound Machine to drown their sorrows in exotic drinks and unhealthy American foods at the Barden Bellas' victorious after party.

Liesel, the Kommissarin of Das Sound Machine, has been pacing up and down in the hotel lobby, unable to comprehend their loss. Pieter, the co-leader of DSM has been himself...and that is the life of the party, the class clown and the optimistic Pieter Kramer.

"How do the Americans say?...if you pace any longer, you will burn a hole in the ground," Pieter jokingly said as he approaced the distraught Liesel. "Pieter, I can't understand this! I have failed the members of DSM, I have failed my parents , I have failed Germany and I have failed..." she couldn't even say it, ever since she and Pieter realised they had feelings for each other, things have been tense. Liesel has emotionally cut herself off from any type of relationship, wheter it be friendship or romantic, it just wasn't in her plan to gain DSM success and ever since that, Pieter has been trying desperately to break down those walls she's been building around herself.

Although Liesel changed her appearance to fit in with the DSM gimmicks, all Pieter could see was that beautiful, innocent, kind, lovely and affectionate Liesel he met at the conservatory all those years ago. The Liesel with her beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous eyes, the Liesel with her knee-weakening smile, the Liesel with her angelic voice and delicate touches, the Liesel that had no clue what effect she had on poor little Pieter.

"You mean to say that you have failed me?" Pieter could see the faint tears welling in her stunning eyes. "Pieter, I don't know what to make of this...We have lost to a bunch of incompetent teenagers that has no idea what this is really about and...and...and I really just don't know anymore".

A few years ago, when they both decided not to act on their feelings for each other, Pieter took it upon himself to be the first one to move on, the first one to act as if nothing was wrong, but Pieter knew that nobody in this entire planet can replace the love he feels for Liesel...it just isn't possible. He got himself a girlfriend anyway, a girl form the DSM group and Liesel has been acting strange from that day since.

"I don't want to talk about this Pieter...you should go find Gretha. I'm sure she's looking for you." Pieter knew better than to push this woman, nothing good has ever come of it. He just turns around and walks towards the elevator ...he looks around once more to find Liesel walking to the stairs, she never was one for being lazy.

As soon as he reached his room, he saw his door was open. He cautiously walked inside to find Gretha and another member of the DSM group getting it on, on the carpet and odly enough Pieter found himself relieved that this is the end of his and Gretha's meaningless relationship.

"Pieter, I can explain...", ''Gretha, I don't care about whatever it is you have to tell me, leave right now and I don't want to see you for the rest of this entire trip!" Gretha gathered up her things and moved to the door. "You know, you never stopped loving her! Maybe that's why we never could have a proper relationship. It's because you are still inlove with her!" "I will never stop loving Liesel! Even if she decides to love someone else." He couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the room and found himself at Liesel's room. He gave himself a few seconds to calm down before knocking on her door.

 _"Guten Abend."_ He greeted when Liesel opened the door, making it obvious that she had been crying. " Hallo, Pieter. I'm getting ready for the party, just give me a few minutes." She said as she turned around and headed towards the bathroom. Pieter could hear the shower running and he wondered how long it has been since he's seen Liesel laugh or even just smile. He's thoughts were put to an end when Liesel came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel draped around her. Oh his poor little soul, how he wished that towel would magically disappear.

"Uh, Pieter would you be so kind as to turn around while I get dressed?" she asked innocently. Pieter did as he was told and turned around wishing he didn't. "You can turn around now." He turned and his breath was knocked right out of his lungs when he saw her in a slim, black body-hugging dress, high-heels and her beautiful blonde hair down and hanging loosely around her shoulders.

"Liesel, you look...just wow!" He never was at a loss for words, but this...this gave him a sence of speechlessness. "Thank you, you look handsome." " _Danke_ , we should get going before obese Denise drains the bar" finally, he had some of his witt back. "Let's go" she said before grabbing her things and allowing Pieter to lead her out the door.

Once the elevator door opened, it was only the two of them, because everyone was already at the party. "Liesel..." he started getting nervous, what if she didn't feel the same way, what if truely she did move on, what if he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life. "Why did you let me ask Gretha out? Why didn't you just tell me to be with you instead? I would fly across the world a million times, swim across the sea a thousand times and climb Mount Everest a billion times if it meant I could be with you. Did you really not have feelings for me? Did you not..." he could see the tears in her eyes as he confessed all of this to her. " Did you not love me, Liesel?"

She was avoiding his eyes, her heart was beating loudly and her throat was closing up. Pieter took this silence as a rejection and as soon as the elevator door opened again he stormed out. He was halfway across the hall when he heard her. "I did love you Pieter, I still do. If you wanted to be with me, why did you ask out Gretha? Why didn't you tell me what you felt? I spent days after the night we faught in your dorm room wondering if you even did feel the same. Why didn't you just tell me?" she was on the verge of a breakdown. Pieter felt his heart drop...she loved him. His Liesel truely loved him.

"Don't you see Liesel! I have never for one moment stopped loving you! I wanted to be with you, to one day be able to call you my wife, to start a family with you! I never ever stopped loving you. I have loved you from the first day at the conservatory when you mistook me as a waiter!" that made her chuckle. "When you helped me write a new song for my composition class, when we had a movie marathon, when you fell asleep in my arms on my couch, when I dragged you outside to have a snowball fight, when you asked me to never leave you. Liesel I promised you that night that I will always be there for you, that I will never leave you. I am making a new promise now."

He stepped closer, put his arms around her waist and looked into her tear-stained, yet gorgeous eyes. "Pieter, what are you doing?" She asked in anticipation, he moved closer and her breath hitched."Liesel Amsel, I promise to always love you unconditionally, to protect you forever and to be the person you need me to be." before she could even think, he kissed her passionately and she gladly accepted the kiss. He put his hands in her soft hair deepening the kiss, before letting her go and giving her a moment to catch her breath.

"Pieter, _ich liebe dich_ " she took his hand and they set off to the party as happy as can be. Once there, they began scanning the place for anybody they might be familiar with and to their dismay none of the DSM members were there yet. Pieter left to get them drinks and returned to find Liesel sitting on one of the bar chairs, he handed her the drink and they engaged in conversation about travelling and everything they had to hold back the years they were apart.

"Kommissar?" she heard a voice say, both of the DSM leaders turned around to find a very stunned Beca staring at Liesel like she is goddess or a inhumanly perfect being. " _Kleine maus_ , what a lovely surprise." "You're not dressed in mesh anymore, you look hot, I mean, stunning, no, sexy...damn, Kommissar you need to stop that!" Beca exclaimed as she turned a beat red. "Stop what _Kleine maus_?" Liesel asked as she took Pieters hand in her own, gaining her a kiss to the forehead. _That is bound to raise some brows._ "You need to stop sexually confusing me, you perfect specimen" Beca has never had any control over her words when it came to Kommissar, but Pieter and herself found it too amusing to be stopped.

"Oh, but you are so generous with your compliments, Bella, and I, a very self-concious person, enjoys being complimented once in a while" Pieter gives her another kiss to her temple insinuating that she will be comlimented a lot in the mere future. "Yes, well...whatever, are you guys together or what?" Stacie blurted out. Liesel turned towards Pieter ushering him to answer her question. "Yes, we are." He never usually acted so calm and quite and to Liesel it was noticable, maybe not to the others.

"Congratulations, your children will rule nations. Damn, Beca, keep it together." She scolded herself out loud. "But really though, congrats and I hope we get the chance to beat your ass again sometime" Amy confidentally says, raising a response out of Pieter. "Obese Denise, don't get me started on this. You know we can easily beat that ass of yours!" oh yes, Pieter was himself again. "How about you _deutchbag_ prove it? I eat Germans like you for lunch." "Are you sure you want to eat Germans? We are in fact the perfect nation, with flawless bodies, faces, voices and the list goes on. Why not eat something more ...barbaric... like Americans?" oh here it comes!

"Americans?...barbaric? Barbaric my ass, listen here you Deutchdouce..."If Liesel didn't stop this things could get ugly real fast. "Alright , if you don't stop fighting right now, we are leaving and you can kiss that new set list goodbye. As for you Amy, stop harrasing my boyfriend, that's my job!" she stated as she took Pieter's hand and led him to the other side of the room.

"Liesel, we were just..." he was cut off by her lips crashing into his and out of shock, he stumbled back , his back hitting the wall. She broke off the kiss and whispered into his ear "we should get out of here". Pieter needn't be told twice. He nodded quickly and led her to his hotel room. They were barely inside and his lips found hers. They kissed passionately until Liesel fell on her back on the bed. Pieter took this as an invitation to join her on the bed and hovered over her, simultaniously peppering her with hot kisses.

Liesel grew impatient and started unbuttoning his shirt, he followed her lead and unzipped her dress and for the first time, they saw each other naked. His eyes roamed her beautiful body and her's over his musculine body. They kissed once again as things started heating up. They moved towards the bed. This is the first night they slept together.

Morning came too fast if you aksed Pieter, who slowly awoke with a huge smile, next to a sleeping Liesel lying in his arms, safe, happy and stunning. Liesel woke up with a smile and kissed Pieter before standing up and walking towards the bathroom to take a shower. Pieter recalled the night before, the first night they spent _like that._ He has waited a long time to be able to be with Liesel in this kind of way and it was worth the wait.

Liesel's phone rang and Pieter answered..." _Guten Morgen, Liesel Amsel's telefon, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" "Guten Morgen, dies ist Liesel's_ mutter, _und du bist_?"

Pieter gathered that the voice belonging to Liesel's mother was sounding on edge. "I am Pieter Kramer ma'am. Liesel is just in the shower, I am sure she will be out in just a bit." "Are you the same Pieter Kramer, my daughter cried about? The same Pieter who broke her heart all those years ago?" He felt his whole being crashing down. "We broke each other's hearts ma'am, but I want you to know that I love Liesel with every ounce of my being." "Tell my daughter I called," and the she hung up the phone. 'What a rude lady,' Pieter thought as he put down the phone.

Liesel stepped out of the bathroom with a smile on her face, a smile that faded once she saw Pieter's frown. "What's wrong?" She asked as she quickly got dressed. "Your _mutter_ just called. She wants you to call her back." Liesel was growing worried. "Why are you frowing Pieter?" She asked as she stepped closer to him, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Your _mutter_ knew who I was" she was growing uneasy and he continued. "She knew about us, that we had feelings for each other." He was starting to scare her now. "Liesel, if I could just have known what I put you through all those years ago, I would have never stopped trying to get you to be with me." She let out a sigh of relief as she kissed him on his cheek. "It's over now and I am the happiest woman on the planet. As long as I am with you Pieter, I am complete." she stood up to call her mother back.

Liesel was pale-white after the talk with her mother. She couldn't think clearly. Pieter knew something was up and like a flash of lightning he was beside her and comforting her. "What's the matter, _liebling_?" "It's my _vader..._ Pieter, he's dead." she didn't cry...There was no emotion on her face, she was still and cold and Pieter grew worried.

" _Liebling_ , please talk to me" he pleaded only to recieve a blank expression from her. She locked herself in the bathroom and stayed in there until she was brave enough to face Pieter again. "Pieter, will you come back to Germany with me for the funeral?" she asked bluntly. "Of course, my Liebling". The next day they took off to Berlin, Germany.

It was only a few minutes to go until they reached Liesel's house. He noticed she was fidgeting with her fingers and he took her hands in his to calm her down. They reached Liesel's porch and Pieter knocked on the door, as Liesel's hands were too shaky. Liesel's mother opened the door and all Pieter could see was a cold, emotionless woman who seemed like she hasn't loved a soul in years.

" _Mutter_."Liesel said in a formal tone of voice as she did a little curtsey. Pieter was shocked to see how his funny, stunning Liesel could change so fast infront of her mother. "Liesel, I have told you not to bring this little boyfriend of yours. This is family only." Pieter's blood was boiling. Liesel took his hand and kissed his cheek. "We only came to greet you and the family, we will be leaving again in a few minutes. I have a house remember?...And _mutter_ , Pieter is the love of my life, I will not let you treat him like this. I will bring him to the funeral and if he is not welcome, I assume that I am also not welcome. Tell the family I say _halo_. Pieter and I will be on our way." The look on her mother's face was priceless.

"Liesel, wait" Pieter said still standing infront of the enraged woman on her porch. When Liesel turned around, Pieter grabbed her and kissed her like he was waiting a lifetime to do so. "Ma'am, I am going to kiss your daughter like this on the day of our wedding. That's right...I am going to marry your daughter someday, wether you like it or not. Time to get used to it." He turned around, took Liesel's hand and walked away. They got into his car and drove to Liesel's house.

"Pieter, what have I done to deserve you?" Liesel asked still holding his hand while driving. " _Liebling_ , I am the one who should be asking that. From the moment I saw you, I knew that I was going to make you my wife someday." He smiled and she could feel her heart pounding, as could he.

Once they were inside, Pieter made himself at home and already Liesel felt that she couldn't be happier. Then she realised the episode with her mother and she thought of her father and all of her problems and bottled up emotions started burning inside her and before she knew it, she was crying.

Pieter held her in his arms whispering motivation in her ears and frequently kissing her temple to try and comfort her. They stayed there for a long time and then Liesel stood up. "Are you hungry?" she asked, simultaniously walking to the kitchen.

"Yes, dear. Are you going to make something?" Pieter said realising that he was starving. He could hear Liesel chuckle. "Let me guess...Pasta? That has always been your favorite". He was now standing beside her. "Yes please, I will go and find us a movie to watch." he kissed her once before leaving.

Once they've finished eating and watching the movie, Pieter carried a sleeping Liesel to her bed...wait, _their_ bed. He couldn't be more happier and mesmerised than he was now.

"Pieter, I am sorry that I have not realised how you felt about me sooner. I should have said something that night" a tear slipped her eyes as she recalled that horrible night in Pieter's dorm room.

It was about midnight and Liesel just arrived at Pieter's dorm room to tell him about the holiday she's planning for the both of them. "Pieter, I want to tell you something...I planned..." "Yes, Yes I know Liesel. What? Do you take me as a fool. I know when I am not wanted." "What are you talking about?" "Do you like Jake?

"Pieter, what the hell is going on? What's wrong with you?" she was starting to get teary eyed. "As if you don't know, Liesel. You know how I feel about you and you know how much I hate it when you are like that with other guys." "Pieter, we both agreed that we were going to stay friends. It's easier that way". " _Easier_ , because you are an _easy_ girl. "He forced out the words like it was a sin to say them, which to him it was.

Liesel was shocked, hurt and angry. She was about to leave when Pieter said something unforgivable. "Gretha seems to think that her and I are perfect for each other and I am starting to think so too. There's a difference between you and her, Liesel. She is a beautiful and stunning girl and you are a ..." Liesel was near the point of a emotional breakdown. "Save your breath, Pieter. I never want to see you again. I hate you." She left and slammed the door shut. After realising just what he had done, Pieter sank to his knees and cried like a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt a wave of regret and self-resentment rush over him when he also recalled that night. "Liesel, my love. You have nothing to be sorry about . I was the bastard that hurt you that night, I am deeply sorry for that, my love." She kissed him softly and turned around and fell asleep.

A few weeks after the funeral have passed and the both of them went into town to spend some time together as a couple. They saw a lot of familiar faces and started some conversations. They walked into a little cosy restaurant.

"Would you ever want to get married?" Liesel asked as she took a sip of her coffee and avoiding eye contact as she waited for a reply. "Marriage is a big thing. Sure I would want to get married someday, but I wouldn't want to rush things. I mean, what if I am married and then realise that I made a huge mistake." Liesel's eyes grew as she felt the pain in her heart from his words. "Mistake?" she asked out of disbelief. "You think that it might be a mistake to marry me?". He soon realised what he actually said and sat there speechless. "Silence is also an answer" she said as she stood up and stormed out of the restaurant with Pieter trailing behind her.

He stopped her in the middle of a very busy shopping mall. "I didn't mean it like that...I just...". "You said that you thought that it might be an mistake to marry me." she exclaimed raising her voice and getting a lot of the shoppers attention. They all stared at him like he was heartless.

She turned around and walked to the car. After remembering that Pieter had her car keys, she decided to walk. She took a route he didn't know so that he couldn't follow her.

She decided not to go home, because that would be the first place he would look. Instead she went to her sister, Cadi's house. Walking up to her sister's doorway she had to regain her composure. Set the feelings aside, this was a time for mouring.

Knocking on the door, she felt her heart rate speed up. Her sister answered and stared at Liesel with wide eyes and a huge smile. "Look at my baby sister! You've grown, Liesel. Or should I rather start calling jou Kommissarin?" she said with a slight chuckle. "Cadi, you have no idea how much I've missed you." Stepping inside the house, she could instantly feel the calming and loving atmosphere.

"So, tell me, what have you been up to there in America?" her sister asked as they sat on the sofa. "Oh, you know, this and that, performances, concerts..." Her sister had a grin plastered on her face. "What about boyfriends...did you get any of those?" Liesel, at this point,wanted to lie to her sister, to tell her that, yes, she had been in fact seeing someone, but that someone might just be the death of her. Before, she knew it, a tear slipped down her cheeks.

"Oh, Liesel. I'm sorry... didn't mean to make you cry. What's going on? Did someone break your heart? Tell me who the idiot is. I'll sort him out for y..." Blood was boiling inside the body of Liesel's older sister. "It doesn't even matter anymore. It started when I was in my first year of high school. You remember Pieter,right?" Cadi quickly scanned her mind. "You mean little Pieter who you mistook as a waiter?" The memory was hilarious really. They were at a function held by the conservatory and Liesel called over Pieter thinking he was a waiter. The look on Pieter's face was priceless.

"Yes, that's the one. Well, he's my DSM co-leader and after we admitted our feelings for each other, we decided to not act on it, for the sake of DSM. He was the first to move on. He started seeing Gretha and things took off from there. The night of the world championships, we lost to those Barden Bellas and he told me that he loved me. That was the night before _Mutter_ called and said that _Vader_ had died. " She had to take a moment to gather all her emotions before proceeding.

"Then this morning, we went into town and started talking about marriage and things like that, you know...and he said that it might be a mistake to get married to me. So I walked out and after remembering he had my car keys, I walked here." Cadi listened very carefully to what Liesel told her and gave a sigh before getting up to check on her kids.

Wjen she came back, she gave Liesel some solid advice. "Talk to him about it. And I don't mean just you talk and he listens, let him speak as well. He might be scared to get married, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't want to. I mean, have you really talked about it, without arguing?" Cadi' made a valid point. Liesel stood up and straightened out her jacket.

"You're right. Thanks, Cadi. That's exactly what I needed to hear. Are you going to the dinner Mutter has planned?" "I have thought about it, byt Mutter and I are not on speaking terms, but if you g, I'll go. Just bring Pieter along. It's been years since I saw the lad." She gave her sister a big hug and stepped out the door. Now, she's going home to face a worried and stressed out Pieter.

Liesel was anxious as she got out her keys and unlocked the door. When she stepped in, she could hear a conversation between Pieter and the person on the other side of the phone. "Yes, ma'am, she was with me, but she walked away and I've been looking everywhere and I can't find her. I'm really worried, what if something...yes, ma'am I was there...no, ma'am I would never hurt your daughter like th...ma'am, fighting with me isn't going to help...yes, will do." and he hung up the phone.

"Pieter..." she called out softly causing him to abruptly turn around. His eyes grew wide with relief and tears flooded his eyes as he took her in a tight embrace. "Where were you, Liesel. You had me worried. I looked everywhere for you!" He hugged and kissed and embraced her untill the oxygen in her lungs were compressed. "I visited my sister, Cadi. Pieter, I am so sorry. I was being unreasonable and childish. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have run awa..." she was cut off by his kiss. His hands were in her hair and he kissed her like she was going to dissappear again.

"No, it was my fault. I didn't think before I spoke. Liesel, I do want to marry you, but not under these circumstances. I don't want our children growing up in this place. This place caused us such misery and I want our children to grow up in a healthy and happy place, without their parent's past ruining it."

"You don't know how happy that makes me, Pieter." She kissed him again and in that kissed she sent him a message, a message that he was her's and she was his'. They couldn't be more happy.

"Not to spoil the mood or aything, but, my mum invited us to dinner. I know, you and my mom don't really get along, but maybe this dinner might help." He was staring into those big blue eyes. How can he say no to that cute face. "If it makes you happy, we can go." The duo got ready for the evening and started off to the Amsel residence.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon arriving at Liesel's mom's house, Pieter felt his throat close up. This was going to be an interesting evening indeed. They knocked on the door and guess who opened it...Liesel's mum, Elenor. She wore a look of disgust and anger.

"Liesel, what did I tell you about bringing that Kramer boy here? He is not welcomed." This took Pieter by surprise and he put a hand on the small of Liesel's back. She felt his nervousness.

"Mutter, I already told you, that if Pieter is not welcomed, I assume that I am not welcomed either." She took Pieter's hand and turned around to walk away, but then a familiar voice called them back.

"Little, Liesel! My goodness,, how you've grown. Look at that beautiful blonde hair, and those big blue eyes that I've missed so much. Who's this charming fella, Liesel!" Her grandmother asked as she gave Liesel a much needed hug.

"This is Pieter Kramer, gram! He's my...boyfriend." She atmitted as Pieter gently took her hand in his. "Well, I approve, he is bloody handsome! Liesel and Pieter, I wish you the best in your relationship." "Who's relationship?"She spun around and were face-to-face with her older brother, Luke. They were two peas in a pod, partners in crime, like batman and a female version of Robin.

"Luke! I've missed you so much. How have you been? How's Nicky? How's the wedding preperations going? Where's the venue? Are you getting married here in Berlin...Are you-" Luke's head began to spin with all these questions. "Amsel, calm down!. There will be time to cover all of your questions. Now, Liesel...Who's this?" Luke was acting strange. He didn't seem to like Pieter all that much. He looked at Pieter with a weird and dissatisfying expression that Liesel wasn't familiar with.

Before she could introduce him, Pieter held out his hand and introduced himself, sensing the tension in the air and wanting to save Liesel the stress. "My name is Pieter Kramer. I am your sister's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." They shook hands and the Luke added: "Boyfriend? Well that's unfortunate." Liesel's head whipped up to her brother and her eyebrows were knitted in confusion. "Why is that unfortunate?" Luke looked down and fumbled with his belt, "Because Gerald is coming." Liesel could feel herself grow cold and lifeless. She pulled her brother to the side.

"Why would you do that? Are you an idiot? You know what he did to-" She was aggitated and furious. "Yes, Liesel, I am aware of what he did, but guess who isn't? Mutter! Because you never told her. Besides, I am not the one who invited him. Mum did." Tears started to form in her eyes and Luke felt horrible. "Liesel, I am so sorry. I only found out he was here a few minutes ago. I won't let him get near you...I promise." She nodded slowly and they returned to the rest of the house.

"What was that all about?"Pieter asked with a look of concern written on his face as Liesel took in her place beside him. "I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was cold and it shocked Pieter a bit. He shrugged it off and made a mental note to ask her about it later on.

Elenor stood up with a glass of champagne in her hand and got everyone's attention. "Welcome everyone, to our annual family dinner." She emphasized the word family, while looking at Pieter and Liesel, sensing this put a reassuring hand on his upper leg. "Before we start this dinner, I would like to thank you all for coming today and I hope that we will enjoy this wonderful meal that my daughter, Hilda has made for us-" Oh yes, Hilda! The wonderful and amazing, Hilda. The one sister who got everything right, who never made a mistake and always kept by the rules. Cadi, Luke and Liesel has made it their life's goal to see her fall from that huge podium she put herself on.

"And thank you, Gerald, for making time to spend this wonderful evening with us. I hope that you find happiness and get what you came here for." Wat did she mean 'get what he came here for'? What was she up to? What was he up to? What the hell where they up to? She felt her heart rate increasing and as soon as everyone began eating, she looked Pieter in the eyes and gave him a kiss that was bound to raise some brows.

"What was that for?" He breathlessly asked. "I love you, Pieter Kramer." He kissed her again and whispered in her ear that he loved her more. Life was perfect for Liesel, and she wasn't going to allow Gerald Hoff or Elenor Amsel to ruin it. This was her life, and she planned on living it.

Once everyone finished eating, her mother aksed her to help clean off the table. They entered the kitchen and as soon as she put the plates down, her mother started bombarding her with questions and demands.

"Why are you with him? He is nothing, Liesel. You can have so much more!" "Mother! Enough of this! I am in love with Pieter Kramer! Why can't you just accept that?" "Because, he is nothing, Liesel. What can he give you? What future do you have with him? He'll drag our name through the mud." Liesel has had enough of this rediculousness.

"Mother, I don't care about any of that. I love him for him and not some title or what he can bring to our family. I see myself living my life with him and I plan on doing so, with or without your blessing!"

"I want you to leave him. Gerald has asked for your hand in marriage and-" Liesel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this really happening? Was she dreaming? What was going on? "I can't believe you right now! I will never marry that bastard! I can't believe that you would even consider that! How did you become like this, mutter?" Elenor was fuming and she made that clear.

"I know that you've had your differences in the past, but your both adults now and I think that, for the sake of the family's name, you should marry him. It could only benefit you. Don't marry Kramer. He is unworthy!" Liesel's head was pulsing and she felt ill. "Mother, do you even know what he did to me? Do you know what he will do once we're married?" Liesel began feeling really bad and she needed to sit down, she found the nearest seat and sat down.

"I know what he did and I assure you he feels terrible about it!" What the hell? She knew? She knew all along and said nothing?...did nothing, about it? "You knew he kidnapped me and tried to kill me? You knew what happend and still you want me to marry that sick son of a bitch. I don't-" Before Liesel could continue they heard a extremely angry voice inside the door. "He tried to do what? I'll kill him! That bastard...where is that son of a bitch? I'll murder him right now! He will never touch or come near Liesel again" It was Pieter and if he found Gerald, Gerald would be exhaling his last breath tonight.

"Pieter, my love, calm down." She feared that Pieter would do something irrational and dangerous. "Liesel, I just heard that, that dispicable man kidnapped and tried to kill you and you're asking me to calm down? I'll calm down once that coward is six feet under the ground!" There's something about this side of Pieter, the protective side of him, that drives Liesel mad. At this moment, the love she had for him, was indescribable.

She forced-helped him to sit down and cupped his cheeks with her hands. She looked him in the eyes with so much love and passion. "I know, Pieter. I know. I love you so much. You mean everything to me. I don't want to live without you. I can't live without you. That's why you have to calm down. I don't want you to get hurt, my love!" She started crying softly and his heart broke. He held her in his arms as if his life depended on it.

"Liesel, I love you more than you could ever know. I loved you from that first moment I saw you, with that beautiful, black, elegant, hot and very, very sexy dress at the conservatory function that one night. That was also the night you mistook me for a waiter...When you drove past me on your way to school that one evening, gave me sleepless nights. When you called me by accident and we ended up having a long chat, when we were the only ones at the conservatory that one winter and decided to have a snowball fight...you almost broke your arm. When we watched movies in my dorm room and you ended up sleeping on my chest. When we had an x-box war and I let you win-"This made her roll her eyes." Pieter, you didn't let me win, we both know you suck at playing x-box." He chucled "Although that is true, I am trying to make a point here. Liesel, I fall in love with you every time I see you. When I kiss you, I thank the Lord for letting me love you and for you loving me back. Because, Liesel, without you...my life has no meaning." He kissed her passionately and he didn't care who was watching.

Now, it was Liesel's turn to confess. "You don't know how much you mean to me. You can be stubborn at times and really difficult to work with, but I fall in love with you every time you call me Kommissar, or when you look at me, when you sing to me, when you kiss me, when you let me win at x-box and when I wake up every morning in your arms."

Elenor had a look of horror on her face. Cadi and Luke studied her expression. Was she mad at what Pieter confessed to Liesel, or what Liesel confessed to Pieter? They didn't know, but they were hoping for the best. Liesel and Pieter got their things together and greeted the guests. When she stood in front of her mother, her blood ran cold.

"Liesel, if you walk out of this door, with that man, I never want to see you again." Pieter couldn't believe this. How can this woman make her own daughter so unhappy? She must have lost her mind!

"Good-bye then, mother!" Elenor was shocked, but held her composure. Now it was Pieter's turn to speak his mind. "Ma'am, I don't understand why you would want to see your own daughter, your youngest child so unhappy. Why would you wish such misery upon her? I will have respect for you, because you are the mother of the love of my life, but I will blame you for treating your daughter like she is your property. She is not! She is her own person, that makes her own desicions. I'm going to marry your daughter someday. You can either accept it, or we won't send you a wedding invitation and you will not be there for the happiest day of your daughter's life. The choice is yours." He took Liesel by the hand and they got in to the car and drove off.

Everyone that was still at the house was dumbfounded with shock. Did that just happen? "Man, that guy has some serious balls!" Luke yell-laughed out, breaking the akward silence. 'He needs to give me some lessons on how to grow a pair." He was extremely impressed with how Pieter handled the situation and now, he was convinced that Pieter was the perfect match for his younger sister.

"That was the most bravest thing I've ever seen."- said Roland, one of the guests. "Well I think that he is an idiot. What do you think, mother?" Hilda held her head up high. "Shut the fuck up, Hilda. Nobody asked you! You're being a little bitch! Maybe if you got laid you would stop being such a-" before Cadi could finish her sentence, Elenor budded in.

"I was wrong about him. He was willing to kill someone who hurt her, he stood up to me and he confessed his love for her. I approve of their relationship." After saying that, she hung her head and made her way to her room where she cried her eyes out, because Pieter made her realize how badly she was treating her child. Elenor was now full of regret and self-loathing

On their way home, Pieter got a great idea. "Liesel, my love, before we go home, there's some place I want to take you!" He drove to a cosy little restaurant and opened the door for her to get out. " It's Bergon! I love this place! I used to come here a lot when we were in the conservatory. He handed her his jacket and escorted her inside. "I know. I saw you working on a project here one day and I came here everyday since, hoping that you would come back. You did." She gave him a kiss and they sat down at the booth in the corner.

They ordered milkshakes and talked about anything and everything. Pieter couldn't believe how much he loved this woman. His mother would most certainly love her, if he knew who she was. Pieter was adopted!

"Pieter, what have I done to deserve you?" She asked as she layed her head on his shoulder. "I can ask the same question, but all we have to know is that we have each other and it's you and me against the world." They looked in each other's eyes. "That's really cliche!" She laughed as she took a sip of her milkshake. "I love cliches! Admit it, you love them too!" She rolled her eyes and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. "That's really cliche, Kommissar!" he mocked as he snaked an arm around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder once again.

"I wonder if my mother is still alive." Liesel snapped her head up with a look of horror on her face. "My biological mother, liebling!" he burst into a fit of laughter amd Liesel playfully hit him in the chest. He put a hand on his chest and dramatically made a very hurt face.

"I love you." She whispered as he got closer. "You know what we should do? We should find her!" He looked at her confused. "Your biological mother...we should find her." He looked down and started sipping on his milkshake. "Pieter? What's wrong?" He looked at her and sadly replied, "I don't know if she would even want to meet me, I mean she gave me away." Liesel's heart broke at seeing the love of her life hurting like this.

"Well, technically you already met on the day of your birth and of course she would want to meet you. She's a mother, whether she accepts it or not. She'll want to see you. I know it." He kissed her slowly. "You would make a brilliant mother, liebling." Now she was the one looking down, but with a beautiful yet elusive smile. "You think so?" Her eyes sparkled. "I know so!" He cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Did this mean he wanted children? She was so exited

"I hope that your mother would be happy to see you...How will we go about finding her?" Liesel asked as she stole one of Pieter's strawberries from the plate. "I have no idea. Maybe call the agency and asked if they have any record of my adoption." Liesel looked at him and he was convinced that she was his soul mate.

"What do you say we head home? Get some rest and tomorrow we can play detective and find my birth mother?" She nodded and they headed home. They showered...together, to make sure they got all the spots, of course...climbed in to bed and fell asleep with Liesel in his arms, sleeping peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon arriving at Liesel's mom's house, Pieter felt his throat close up. This was going to be an interesting evening indeed. They knocked on the door and guess who opened it...Liesel's mum, Elenor. She wore a look of disgust and anger.

"Liesel, what did I tell you about bringing that Kramer boy here? He is not welcomed." This took Pieter by surprise and he put a hand on the small of Liesel's back. She felt his nervousness.

"Mutter, I already told you, that if Pieter is not welcomed, I assume that I am not welcomed either." She took Pieter's hand and turned around to walk away, but then a familiar voice called them back.

"Little, Liesel! My goodness,, how you've grown. Look at that beautiful blonde hair, and those big blue eyes that I've missed so much. Who's this charming fella, Liesel!" Her grandmother asked as she gave Liesel a much needed hug.

"This is Pieter Kramer, gram! He's my...boyfriend." She atmitted as Pieter gently took her hand in his. "Well, I approve, he is bloody handsome! Liesel and Pieter, I wish you the best in your relationship." "Who's relationship?"She spun around and were face-to-face with her older brother, Luke. They were two peas in a pod, partners in crime, like batman and a female version of Robin.

"Luke! I've missed you so much. How have you been? How's Nicky? How's the wedding preperations going? Where's the venue? Are you getting married here in Berlin...Are you-" Luke's head began to spin with all these questions. "Amsel, calm down!. There will be time to cover all of your questions. Now, Liesel...Who's this?" Luke was acting strange. He didn't seem to like Pieter all that much. He looked at Pieter with a weird and dissatisfying expression that Liesel wasn't familiar with.

Before she could introduce him, Pieter held out his hand and introduced himself, sensing the tension in the air and wanting to save Liesel the stress. "My name is Pieter Kramer. I am your sister's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." They shook hands and the Luke added: "Boyfriend? Well that's unfortunate." Liesel's head whipped up to her brother and her eyebrows were knitted in confusion. "Why is that unfortunate?" Luke looked down and fumbled with his belt, "Because Gerald is coming." Liesel could feel herself grow cold and lifeless. She pulled her brother to the side.

"Why would you do that? Are you an idiot? You know what he did to-" She was aggitated and furious. "Yes, Liesel, I am aware of what he did, but guess who isn't? Mutter! Because you never told her. Besides, I am not the one who invited him. Mum did." Tears started to form in her eyes and Luke felt horrible. "Liesel, I am so sorry. I only found out he was here a few minutes ago. I won't let him get near you...I promise." She nodded slowly and they returned to the rest of the house.

"What was that all about?"Pieter asked with a look of concern written on his face as Liesel took in her place beside him. "I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was cold and it shocked Pieter a bit. He shrugged it off and made a mental note to ask her about it later on.

Elenor stood up with a glass of champagne in her hand and got everyone's attention. "Welcome everyone, to our annual family dinner." She emphasized the word family, while looking at Pieter and Liesel, sensing this put a reassuring hand on his upper leg. "Before we start this dinner, I would like to thank you all for coming today and I hope that we will enjoy this wonderful meal that my daughter, Hilda has made for us-" Oh yes, Hilda! The wonderful and amazing, Hilda. The one sister who got everything right, who never made a mistake and always kept by the rules. Cadi, Luke and Liesel has made it their life's goal to see her fall from that huge podium she put herself on.

"And thank you, Gerald, for making time to spend this wonderful evening with us. I hope that you find happiness and get what you came here for." Wat did she mean 'get what he came here for'? What was she up to? What was he up to? What the hell where they up to? She felt her heart rate increasing and as soon as everyone began eating, she looked Pieter in the eyes and gave him a kiss that was bound to raise some brows.

"What was that for?" He breathlessly asked. "I love you, Pieter Kramer." He kissed her again and whispered in her ear that he loved her more. Life was perfect for Liesel, and she wasn't going to allow Gerald Hoff or Elenor Amsel to ruin it. This was her life, and she planned on living it.

Once everyone finished eating, her mother aksed her to help clean off the table. They entered the kitchen and as soon as she put the plates down, her mother started bombarding her with questions and demands.

"Why are you with him? He is nothing, Liesel. You can have so much more!" "Mother! Enough of this! I am in love with Pieter Kramer! Why can't you just accept that?" "Because, he is nothing, Liesel. What can he give you? What future do you have with him? He'll drag our name through the mud." Liesel has had enough of this rediculousness.

"Mother, I don't care about any of that. I love him for him and not some title or what he can bring to our family. I see myself living my life with him and I plan on doing so, with or without your blessing!"

"I want you to leave him. Gerald has asked for your hand in marriage and-" Liesel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this really happening? Was she dreaming? What was going on? "I can't believe you right now! I will never marry that bastard! I can't believe that you would even consider that! How did you become like this, mutter?" Elenor was fuming and she made that clear.

"I know that you've had your differences in the past, but your both adults now and I think that, for the sake of the family's name, you should marry him. It could only benefit you. Don't marry Kramer. He is unworthy!" Liesel's head was pulsing and she felt ill. "Mother, do you even know what he did to me? Do you know what he will do once we're married?" Liesel began feeling really bad and she needed to sit down, she found the nearest seat and sat down.

"I know what he did and I assure you he feels terrible about it!" What the hell? She knew? She knew all along and said nothing?...did nothing, about it? "You knew he kidnapped me and tried to kill me? You knew what happend and still you want me to marry that sick son of a bitch. I don't-" Before Liesel could continue they heard a extremely angry voice inside the door. "He tried to do what? I'll kill him! That bastard...where is that son of a bitch? I'll murder him right now! He will never touch or come near Liesel again" It was Pieter and if he found Gerald, Gerald would be exhaling his last breath tonight.

"Pieter, my love, calm down." She feared that Pieter would do something irrational and dangerous. "Liesel, I just heard that, that dispicable man kidnapped and tried to kill you and you're asking me to calm down? I'll calm down once that coward is six feet under the ground!" There's something about this side of Pieter, the protective side of him, that drives Liesel mad. At this moment, the love she had for him, was indescribable.

She forced-helped him to sit down and cupped his cheeks with her hands. She looked him in the eyes with so much love and passion. "I know, Pieter. I know. I love you so much. You mean everything to me. I don't want to live without you. I can't live without you. That's why you have to calm down. I don't want you to get hurt, my love!" She started crying softly and his heart broke. He held her in his arms as if his life depended on it.

"Liesel, I love you more than you could ever know. I loved you from that first moment I saw you, with that beautiful, black, elegant, hot and very, very sexy dress at the conservatory function that one night. That was also the night you mistook me for a waiter...When you drove past me on your way to school that one evening, gave me sleepless nights. When you called me by accident and we ended up having a long chat, when we were the only ones at the conservatory that one winter and decided to have a snowball fight...you almost broke your arm. When we watched movies in my dorm room and you ended up sleeping on my chest. When we had an x-box war and I let you win-"This made her roll her eyes." Pieter, you didn't let me win, we both know you suck at playing x-box." He chucled "Although that is true, I am trying to make a point here. Liesel, I fall in love with you every time I see you. When I kiss you, I thank the Lord for letting me love you and for you loving me back. Because, Liesel, without you...my life has no meaning." He kissed her passionately and he didn't care who was watching.

Now, it was Liesel's turn to confess. "You don't know how much you mean to me. You can be stubborn at times and really difficult to work with, but I fall in love with you every time you call me Kommissar, or when you look at me, when you sing to me, when you kiss me, when you let me win at x-box and when I wake up every morning in your arms."

Elenor had a look of horror on her face. Cadi and Luke studied her expression. Was she mad at what Pieter confessed to Liesel, or what Liesel confessed to Pieter? They didn't know, but they were hoping for the best. Liesel and Pieter got their things together and greeted the guests. When she stood in front of her mother, her blood ran cold.

"Liesel, if you walk out of this door, with that man, I never want to see you again." Pieter couldn't believe this. How can this woman make her own daughter so unhappy? She must have lost her mind!

"Good-bye then, mother!" Elenor was shocked, but held her composure. Now it was Pieter's turn to speak his mind. "Ma'am, I don't understand why you would want to see your own daughter, your youngest child so unhappy. Why would you wish such misery upon her? I will have respect for you, because you are the mother of the love of my life, but I will blame you for treating your daughter like she is your property. She is not! She is her own person, that makes her own desicions. I'm going to marry your daughter someday. You can either accept it, or we won't send you a wedding invitation and you will not be there for the happiest day of your daughter's life. The choice is yours." He took Liesel by the hand and they got in to the car and drove off.

Everyone that was still at the house was dumbfounded with shock. Did that just happen? "Man, that guy has some serious balls!" Luke yell-laughed out, breaking the akward silence. 'He needs to give me some lessons on how to grow a pair." He was extremely impressed with how Pieter handled the situation and now, he was convinced that Pieter was the perfect match for his younger sister.

"That was the most bravest thing I've ever seen."- said Roland, one of the guests. "Well I think that he is an idiot. What do you think, mother?" Hilda held her head up high. "Shut the fuck up, Hilda. Nobody asked you! You're being a little bitch! Maybe if you got laid you would stop being such a-" before Cadi could finish her sentence, Elenor budded in.

"I was wrong about him. He was willing to kill someone who hurt her, he stood up to me and he confessed his love for her. I approve of their relationship." After saying that, she hung her head and made her way to her room where she cried her eyes out, because Pieter made her realize how badly she was treating her child. Elenor was now full of regret and self-loathing

On their way home, Pieter got a great idea. "Liesel, my love, before we go home, there's some place I want to take you!" He drove to a cosy little restaurant and opened the door for her to get out. " It's Bergon! I love this place! I used to come here a lot when we were in the conservatory. He handed her his jacket and escorted her inside. "I know. I saw you working on a project here one day and I came here everyday since, hoping that you would come back. You did." She gave him a kiss and they sat down at the booth in the corner.

They ordered milkshakes and talked about anything and everything. Pieter couldn't believe how much he loved this woman. His mother would most certainly love her, if he knew who she was. Pieter was adopted!

"Pieter, what have I done to deserve you?" She asked as she layed her head on his shoulder. "I can ask the same question, but all we have to know is that we have each other and it's you and me against the world." They looked in each other's eyes. "That's really cliche!" She laughed as she took a sip of her milkshake. "I love cliches! Admit it, you love them too!" She rolled her eyes and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. "That's really cliche, Kommissar!" he mocked as he snaked an arm around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder once again.

"I wonder if my mother is still alive." Liesel snapped her head up with a look of horror on her face. "My biological mother, liebling!" he burst into a fit of laughter amd Liesel playfully hit him in the chest. He put a hand on his chest and dramatically made a very hurt face.

"I love you." She whispered as he got closer. "You know what we should do? We should find her!" He looked at her confused. "Your biological mother...we should find her." He looked down and started sipping on his milkshake. "Pieter? What's wrong?" He looked at her and sadly replied, "I don't know if she would even want to meet me, I mean she gave me away." Liesel's heart broke at seeing the love of her life hurting like this.

"Well, technically you already met on the day of your birth and of course she would want to meet you. She's a mother, whether she accepts it or not. She'll want to see you. I know it." He kissed her slowly. "You would make a brilliant mother, liebling." Now she was the one looking down, but with a beautiful yet elusive smile. "You think so?" Her eyes sparkled. "I know so!" He cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Did this mean he wanted children? She was so exited

"I hope that your mother would be happy to see you...How will we go about finding her?" Liesel asked as she stole one of Pieter's strawberries from the plate. "I have no idea. Maybe call the agency and asked if they have any record of my adoption." Liesel looked at him and he was convinced that she was his soul mate.

"What do you say we head home? Get some rest and tomorrow we can play detective and find my birth mother?" She nodded and they headed home. They showered...together, to make sure they got all the spots, of course...climbed in to bed and fell asleep with Liesel in his arms, sleeping peacefully.


End file.
